Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 5 \\ 3 & 0 \\ 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 3 & 8 \\ 5 & 0 & 2\end{array}\right]$